Equivalent Exchange
by Chitaka
Summary: Ed and Winry are married, they have a daughter named Nina. The rest I cant really summarize so just please read! Warning: Contains strong Lemon and strong language.


Equivalent Exchange 

**Dedicated to one of my best friends: Sandy; The #1 Ed fangirl! Hope you like this!!**

**Prologue:** The forest trees swayed in the gentle breeze of nighttime in Risembool, and by the rippling pond, sat a blonde girl wearing a black maternity shirt and pink cargo pants. This girl, is Winry Rockbell. Winry sat alone on the grass next to the small pond near her house, looking down into the water thinking, pondering. _I can't believe this, Ed and I only 18 and I'm 3 months pregnant, now Ed's going to have to leave again…. Oh god if only he could stay here an- _Winry's thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard Ed sit down next to her and grab her hand gently.

"It sure is beautiful out here, huh Winry?" Ed asked her. Winry nodded, still unable to shake her feeling of sadness. Winry looked him in the eyes and began to speak in a soft tone; something Winry didn't usually do.

"Ed, will you have to leave again soon? I know restoring your body back to normal is your #1 priority so I wouldn't blame you if you left." Winry looked back down at the rippled water of the pond, and saw the reflection of her and Ed together, her with the person she loved most in the entire world.

"I've restored Al's body back to normal like I promised him Winry. Your wrong, my #1 priority is…" Ed pulled Winry closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. "Winry, all I want now is to spend the rest of my life with you, to be with you forever and take care of our baby." Ed told her as he placed his auto-mail hand on the bump in Winry's midsection.

"Oh Ed…" Winry sighed as she leaned foreword to embrace him. She began to cry and she buried her face into Ed's neck, his long golden hair tickling her cheek. Ed leaned his head down to kiss her, but then realized he had something more important to do.

As he let go of Winry, Ed pulled a small velvet covered box out of his red cloak and knelt down on one knee in front of Winry. Ed opened the box and inside it was a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring that sparkled in the moonlight. "Winry…I love you more than anything in the whole world…and…" Ed stopped, he was able to handle that night 3months ago, but why not this? _C'mon, pull yourself together damnit! _Ed scolded himself, looking back up at the love of his life, he continued. "Winry Rockbell…Will you marry me?" Ed asked, amazed that he was able to say it.

Winry looked at him speechless. The only thing she could muster up to say was a faint but gentle "…Yes…" Winry replied as Ed slipped the ring onto her finger. Fondling the ring, Winry smiled, and suddenly out of the blue Ed jumped on her, kissing her and knocking her to the ground. The couple rolling around in the soft grass began to laugh and Ed realized something, 3months ago was the first time he had felt happy in years, and somehow, this feeling surpassed that. Still lying on the ground, Winry curled up next to Ed who was holding her close to him by the waist and looked him straight in the eyes. Ever since they were kids she had always loved is beautiful golden eyes, blazing with anger one minute, dancing with joy the next and engulfed by love another minute later.

"Heh, ya know when Al and I were kids, we always used to fight about who would get to marry you, I guess I won that one huh?" Ed told her, flashing her his famous big grin, as he wrapped his other arm about her waist and both her arms around his shoulders. Winry smiled and nodded at Ed still almost unable to believe the reality of the situation. "I love you Winry" Ed stated in an almost whisper.

Winry half smiled and half smirked at him.

"I guessed that about 3months ago, especially since I'm pregnant with our baby" Winry joked, she sighed and gave a less sarcastic reply. "I love you too…Full-Metal Alchemist" she cooed.

Ed kissed her again on the lips and as he pulled away, he had a slightly worried look on his face. "Ed…what's wrong?" Winry asked. Ed Sighed.

"I'm just scared…scared I'll disappoint you as a husband. As if I know you deserve someone better than me. I never want to hurt you Winry, I saw what happened to my mother cause my poor excuse for a father left her. Winry I couldn't stand hurting the woman I love most in the world." He admitted.

"Ed. you're being silly. For one thing, I can't deserve someone better, reason is because there _is _no one better than you. Plus, you're nothing like your father, the only thing you inherited was his knack for alchemy. Don't worry Ed, I love you and I always will, things will be even better once we're married, you'll see." Winry reassured him.

"Thanks Winry." replied Ed. Winry smiled at him and he couldn't resist, he pulled her even closer to him (if that's possible) and he gently placed his lips on hers. The couple was in complete ecstasy, they wished they could stay this way forever and never let go. As they broke apart they laid there for a while just smiling and staring into eachother's eyes.

"C'mon, we should get inside before we fall asleep out here" Ed suggested getting to his feet and taking Winry's hand in his auto-mail one as they walked back up to the hill to their house.

**4 Years and 7months Later…**

The sun rose above the Elric's quiet home in the rural town of Risembooland on the bed in the main bedroom lay a very sleepy Ed and Winry Elric. As the bright sunlight peeked through the window Winry snuggled closer to her still sleeping husband dreading the thought of having to get up when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Morning Mommy" squeaked a small girl with dark blonde/gold hair and light blue eyes. Winry sat up in the bed and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning Nina" She whispered getting out of bed. Nina watched her mother quietly scurry around the room taking out clothes and a hair comb from the various drawers scattered about the room. Winry stopped and set her gaze on Nina, "Nina, sweetie can you wait outside in the kitchen for me, I just have to change then I'll make you breakfast." Winry told her.

"Ok Mommy" Nina agreed and skipped out of the room, her small golden pigtails bouncing up and down with each step, closing the door behind her. Once Nina left the room Winry began to undress herself throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper across the room totally oblivious to the now vacant bed behind her.

Suddenly Winry felt two arms wrap around her waist, the right one colder than the left and the warm feeling of another person against her back. She was going to scream but then spun around in the other person's tight embrace and saw Ed, clad in only his blue boxers and his silky golden hair out of its braid, hung down around his face.

"Morning Winry" Ed greeted her with his extremely hot big toothy grin. Winry laughed, her face was probably red as hell, not so much from being embarrassed but surprised by her husbands sudden sneaking up on her.

"Morning." She replied simply. Winry began to giggle when she felt Ed's auto-mail hand begin to tickle he stomach teasingly. "Ed Stop it" Winry whined though she really did enjoy it. Ed showed a somewhat disappointed look on his face but let go of his wife and began to get dressed.

"Is Nina awake yet?" Ed asked pulling on his black pants.

"Yeah, she got up about 10min before you did" Winry answered, fully dressed and brushing out her long blonde hair. As Winry opened the door to leave the room she turned around and glanced at her husband now dressed and searching around the room for a hair tie to fasten his braid.

"Oh, by the way Winry, Al and Rose are going to be stopping over later. Al and I could use the sparring practice." Ed laughed, mostly at the fact that he still hadn't gotten used to Al and Rose dating, but how many older brothers _can _get used to their little brother or sister dating anyone. "I think Mustang might pop in for a bit also" Ed announced rolling his eyes.

"Fine with me" Winry agreed, blowing Ed a kiss and leaving the bedroom to begin making breakfast.

As Ed walked into the kitchen he saw his wife and daughter sitting at the kitchen table both eating porridge, but when Nina saw Ed she immediately jumped up from her chair and ran to his side.

"Daddy, daddy! Will you teach me more alchemy today?! Please please please!" Nina begged tugging on Ed's cloak. Ed merely laughed, it was uncanny how Nina looked and acted just like him when he was little, the only difference was that Nina's hair is longer than Ed's was and she keeps her hair tied up in small pigtails, with the remainder of it hanging by the sides of her face just like Ed. Nina also didn't have Ed's gold eyes, she had his eye shape, but they were sky blue exactly like Winry's. And as a child he hated _his_ father, never wanted anything to do with him.

"After you finish your breakfast. Cant practice alchemy on an empty stomach" Ed reminded her, smiling one of his big toothy grins. Nina rushed back to her chair and began to finish her breakfast as fast as she could. 10min later once Nina was done eating and put on her jacket, her and Ed headed outside.

"Daddy, watch this!" Nina squealed as she picked up a twig and drew a perfect transmutation circle in the dirt and placed the twig in the center. Ed watched Nina expectantly and realized why he thought seeing others perform alchemy was strange; now 22yrs old, it's been years since he'd seen anyone other than Nina use a transmutation circle, since he himself didn't need one. Nina closed her eyes and clapped her small hands together, then slammed them down on the ground inside the circle. The transmutation circle glowed a vibrant blue and up from the ground grew a stone wall about a foot and a half high. "See Daddy, I've been practicing" Nina squeaked. Ed nodded in approval and ruffled Nina's hair.

"Can you try something daddy?" Nina asked anxiously, looking up at her father.

"Heh, alright" Ed agreed. Nina clapped her hands together excitedly bouncing up and down. Ed closed his eyes and clapped his hands together and slapped his auto-mail hand hard on the ground and up from the dirt grew an enormous tree, already full-grown. "Well, I've been meaning to give this yard some shade for ages" Ed laughed.

Nina giggled. "Daddy, how can you do alchemy without drawing a circle?" she asked.

Ed stared at the ground and his smile faded. "I'll tell you when your older." He promised.

"No fair" Nina grumbled.

As she stared up at the tree her father had just produced Nina opened her mouth to speak "That's really good Daddy. Will I ever be a good alchemist like you and Uncle Alphonse?" Nina inquired hopefully.

"If you keep practicing you just might be better than your uncle, maybe me too" Ed encouraged, grinning once again.

"That's not able to happen Daddy, you're the bestest! Nobody can top the FullMetal Alchemist!" the little girl cheered. Ed simply laughed, he hadn't been called "FullMetal" outside of Central for a while now. As Nina kneeled down and drew another transmutation circle, someone spoke in a somewhat joking tone.

"Nobody, except his commanding officer ofcorse." the voice corrected. As Nina finished her transmutation and was pulling on Ed's cloak to show him. Ed spun around to see none other than General Mustang walking towards them. Nina soon forgot the brass tiger she had transmuted a moment before gave a cheery wave to the General.

"Good Afternoon General" Ed greeted him while bringing his right hand to his forehead in a salute. Mustang returned the gesture and said a simple hello.

"General Mustang loookit what I made!" Nina squealed, running up to the black-haired man.

"Hello there Nina. Haven't seen you in a long time. How old are you now?" inquired Mustang as he knelt down to the child's level examining the small metal animal she held in her hands.

"I'm 4." Nina replied holding up four fingers.

"Wow, four years old already?" Mustang asked as a rhetorical question. As Mustang stood up and faced Ed, Nina skipped inside the house, not hearing Mustang's next comment.

"Ya know height is hereditary Ed. So I guess Nina gets her height, or lack-there-of, from you not Winry huh?" Mustang teased. Height jokes was always the easiest way to get under Ed's skin, and though now 22yrs old Ed was still immature as ever and he glared at Mustang and punched him square in the face with his auto-mail hand.

"Who the hell are you calling short?! I'm so sick of you and your damn jokes!!" Ed shouted angrily at Mustang walking back inside the house in a huff with Mustang close behind.

"Ed, what's the matter?" Winry asked as Ed stomped through the door.

"I'm not that short!" Ed grumbled. Winry rolled her eyes.

"You two act just like you did 5-6 years ago" Winry sighed, looking at both Mustang and her Husband. Ed and the General sat down on the kitchen chairs, Ed's arms crossed, the enraged expression still on his face. "Ed, you said that Al and Rose would be dropping by later right?" asked Winry

"Yeah, why?" Ed replied

"Do you know when later?" Winry inquired further.

"Probably around lunch time. Now that I think of it Rose is pregnant, so I'm not sure she'll be coming" Ed answered.

"Good for them" Winry laughed.

Looking at Winry, and hearing the past conversation, Mustang noticed something about Winry. "So, Winry you're not pregnant again yet. I must say I'm not surprised. What's the matter, FullMetal too "short" for you?" Mustang asked in a voice that had "intentional irritation" written all over it. Both Ed and Winry shot the raven-haired General angry glares, Winry's cheeks slightly red but her expression engulfed with rage nonetheless.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE DAMN SHORT JOKES! THAT WAS JUST WRONG AND UNCALLED FOR!!" Ed roared. Winry, though just as angry as her husband, had no need to say anything, Ed's words said it all but just for good measure she hurled her handy wrench at Mustangs head.

"Ouch. Can't you guys take a joke?" Mustang asked rubbing his head where the wrench hit him. Mustang then smirked and looked at Ed "You know Ed, the first time I ever saw you, you were unconscious and missing an arm and leg. Even then 12yrs ago Winry here was right by your side." He commented. Ed and Winry both smiled, they both remembered that day extremely well though neither wanted to relive it.

"Where'd Nina go?" Ed asked changing the subject and almost ignoring Mustangs comment.

"She's upstairs flipping through your old alchemy books" Winry answered taking out some bread and ham slices to make sandwiches. Ed's mouth curved into a subtle smile, so proud of Nina for having such a love and talent for Alchemy. About an hour later Ed and Mustang were (for once) having a friendly chat while Winry and Nina were running some errands. Then there was a knock at the front door; Ed got up and opened the door, when he did, there stood Al.

"Hi brother." Al greeted Ed in his normal cheery voice as he walked inside.

"Hey Al" Ed replied grinning.

"Rose couldn't come today, she wasn't feeling too well, but she told me to say hello for her." Al added.

"Hey Alphonse, long time no see." greeted the General saluting Al, even though he wasn't really part of the military.

"Hi Colonel, oops, I mean _General_ Mustang." Al stated returning the salute. "Brother, do you want to have a sparring match? We could use the practice you know." Al suggested hanging his brown coat on the coat rack.

"Sure, why not?" Ed agreed.

"You boys mind if I join you? It's been pretty busy down at Central so Major Armstrong and I haven't gotten any Alchemy practice in for a while now." Mustang explained.

"A three-way sparring match? Sounds fun." Al agreed. Naturally Ed didn't care; he'd take any chance he could to whip Mustangs ass in anything. Mustang grinned and put his ignition gloves on as the three men walked outside to the Elric's spacious front yard. As soon as they were all a safe distance away from the house so Mustang wouldn't accidentally set fire to it Ed clapped his hands together and he transmuted his auto-mail arm into the sword type thing that's saved his life on more than one occasion and charged at Al.

Al jumped out of the way escaping with a small cut on his cheek, but upon jumping away from Ed he backed right into Mustang who snapped his fingers and set Al's shirt sleeve ablaze. From behind Ed kicked Mustang in the back of the head while he was too preoccupied with Al to notice Ed until he kicked him. As soon as Al extinguished his shirt he was knocked down by Mustang being pushed towards him by Ed. Ed stood in front of the fallen pair laughing triumphantly and just as Mustang got up and was about to snap a second flame at Ed when they heard a yell from a small voice.

"Uncle Alphonse!!" screamed Nina, running towards Al as Winry (who was quite obviously with Nina) stopped and looked at them all.

"Hi there Nina. How are you?" Al greeted his niece giving her a big bear hug.

"I'm good. Wha-" Nina was cut off by Winry

"What are you boys doing?" Winry asked in her famous I-know-something-bad-is-gunna-come-from-this voice. Nina ran back to her mother's side as Ed answered his wife.

"Sparring practice." Ed told her "Don't Worry we'll be done before it gets dark." he reassured Winry.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Winry sighed rolling her eyes. "This means I _know _I'm gunna have to fix your auto-mail later" she stated.

"Don't worry Win, I'll be careful." Ed promised. Winry rolled her eyes once again and her and Nina walked inside. Just after Winry shut the door Ed fell backwards due to a sudden punch in the gut from Mustang, whom Al attempted to punch in the face, but his blow was easily avoided. As Ed got up he saw that Mustang was preoccupied with Al so he took this opportunity and with his transmuted Auto-Mail arm he slashed at Mustangs hand, cutting his ignition glove down the center and it fell clean off his now bleeding hand.

"Aaaaagh! Fuck!" Mustang shouted as the cold metal sliced his hand clean open. He spun around and with his foot dragging across the ground he attempted to sweep Ed off his footing onto the ground once more. Just before Mustangs foot came in contact with his Ed leapt off the ground standing just inches away from Al.

"Hah, his is for beating me so much when we were kids!" Ed declared and with that he raised his auto-mail hand and slammed Al hard in the face. Al moved back a few steps and upon removing his hands from his face, he realized he now had a bloody nose. While Al was worrying about his nose Mustang walked up behind Ed and now succeeded in knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! That was cheap General!" Ed shouted angrily.

"And how is that Full-Metal?" Mustang questioned indignantly.

"You were plainly able to see my auto-mail leg was jammed at the knee. That's low even for you General Mustang." Ed replied moving his knee around attempting to get it back to normal.

"Stop being such a baby Ed. It was not in plain view, plus we never decided on showing mercy. On top of that, your low to the ground, it can't hurt too bad, not like you slicing my hand open." retorted the General.

Ed's eye twitched a bit and then he exploded as a result of Mustangs comment "Who the hell are you calling short, you perverted asshole!" he shouted at his commanding officer; attempting to get back up "Agh, damnit Winry's gunna kill me." he grumbled getting up, still unable to bend his auto-mail leg and worse yet it was beginning to get dark.

"I say we call it quits." Al suggested.

"I agree" both Ed and Mustang stated in unison. As the three of them began to walk inside Winry poked her head out the door of the Elric's small yellow house.

"Mustang! Riza's on the phone for you!" Winry called. Ed tried to walk normally so Winry wouldn't see his jammed knee. Mustang ran ahead into the house and picked up the phone, Ed and Al walked inside afterwards and sat down on the kitchen chairs with Nina.

"Hi hun." Mustang said into the receiver of the phone. Winry, Ed and Al looked at eachother with puzzled expressions. "Yeah, I'll be coming home in a little bit…Ok you _promise _we will tonight?…Alright. I'll be home in a little while, Love you." He said as he hung up the phone and turned to see Ed, Al and Winry's faces. They were absolutely shocked, 1) because they had never seen that side if the General before and 2) because they didn't know he was ever nice to Lt. Hawkeye, much less romantic.

"General, you and Lt. Hawkeye are dating now?" Al inquired curiously.

"We have been, secretly ever since Brigadier General Hughes died." Mustang replied casually. Ed's jaw dropped Lt. Riza Hawkeye and General Roy Mustang dating? Something in his mind just didn't work with that.

"Congratulations!" Winry chimed in.

"Who is Riza Hawkeye daddy?" Nina asked. Everyone was so shocked by Mustangs news that they had nearly forgotten she was there.

"One of the military Lieutenants I've worked with since I was 12" Ed answered as simply as he could put it.

"Oh. Is she pretty like Mommy?" the little girl further inquired. Before Ed could answer, Mustang figured _that _was his area of expertise and he answered in place of Ed.

"Yes, she's gorgeous." Mustang smirked, he didn't say it so much as sarcastically as with pride. Ed began to laugh hysterically he never thought he'd live to see the day when someone, even Mustang, would call the stoic blonde lieutenant gorgeous. As Ed was laughing Winry stepped out of the room with Nina to go give her a bath.

"By the way Ed. I'll fix your leg for you later after I put Nina to bed." Winry told her husband. _Damn, she did notice _Ed thought, _Oh well, it woulda needed to be fixed either way. _He admitted to himself. Looking at Mustang now rather red-faced both Ed and Al burst out in laughter again, Mustang shot them a threatening glare so they tried to hold back their laughter but to no avail.

"Well, I'd better be going. Riza and I have some, uh…_things_ to take care of later." Mustang said with a smirk. Ed rolled his eyes _Same old Mustang_ he thought. Mustang turned and opened the door to walk out then turned again and saluted Ed with his good hand. Ed returned the gesture and as Mustang shut the door behind him, he turned to Al who was absent-mindedly looking at his hands in the same fashion a baby looks at its feet when it first discovers them.

"Al, are you alright?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"It's been 6years brother. Six years since you gave me my body back, six years since we last saw dad, six years since we obtained the Philosopher's Stone. And look where we are now: You're married with a beautiful daughter and are happier than I've ever seen you. And I'm back in my body and I have a girlfriend…soon I'll have a son too." Al reminded him, "Just goes to show you how lucky we are, and that all those years weren't wasted." He finished and smiled at his older brother. Ed grinned and slightly changed the subject.

"So…are you going to ask Rose to marry you anytime soon? Ha, you think Mustang'll ask Lt. Hawkeye?"he wondered aloud.

Al looked at his hands once again. "I think I will, after our son is born though, but I am a little nervous." he admitted sheepishly.

"Ed, I'm going to go put Nina to bed, go wait in the workshop for me." Winry instructed poking her head into the kitchen.

"Alright." Ed agreed getting up and walking into the adjoining room (Winry's auto-mail workshop).

"I'm gonna go home brother. I'll see you later." Al said as he got up to leave.

"Ok, Bye Al. Oh, and tell Rose Winry and I say hello." Ed requested waving to his brother.

"Will do." said Al as he walked out the door.

As Ed walked into Winry's workshop, hobbling on his jammed knee he began to take off his clothes piece by piece. He hung is red cloak on the coat rack and left his boots by the door, he took off his black jacket and threw it on the nearby couch along with his black tank top.

"Wow, you actually listened to me when I told you to get ready this time." Winry observed as she walked into the room while Ed was unzipping the fly on his black pants and tossing them aside. Winry blushed a little, she couldn't help it, he just looked so hot standing there in his pale blue boxers.

"Of corse I did, this jammed knee is pissing me off." The blonde alchemist complained. Winry giggled as she opened her toolbox and Ed lay down on the auto-mail workbench he was so accustomed to being on. Winry walked over to him holding a screwdriver and wrench and she knelt down next to the table. Winry took one look at his knee and was able to diagnose the problem quickly.

"You were right, it's just jammed. I think there might be a broken screw as well," she concluded. Ed groaned as he looked at Winry beginning to work on his knee.

"Something tells me this is gunna hurt." Ed sighed, he knew better than anyone that Winry wasn't exactly the gentlest person ever. Ed winced as Winry began to unscrew a bolt in his knee and she took it out of its hole.

''Yep, see the threads on this screw are worn down to almost nothing, which explains most of the stiffness in your knee." Winry explained holding up the screw, eventhough she knew Ed didn't have the least bit of interest. What seemed like hours passed really was only about a half-hour and Winry was finally almost done tinkering with Ed's auto-mail. Ed watched her as she put the last few nuts and bolts into place, she worked with such precision and she knew his auto-mail better than he did himself.

As Winry was working, she noticed she couldn't help but stare longingly at his boxers and the small bulge in the center of them. She must have been staring for a decent amount of time because Ed finally caught her red-handed.

"Win, were you staring?" Ed asked, his beautiful golden eyes staring down at her beet red face. Winry looked up at him and smirked.

"And if I was…?" she inquired kneeling up a little higher so she was at eye-level with her husband. Ed gave her one of his famous, mischievous smirks.

"Equivalent Exchange." he reminded her playfully, pulling her up on to the workbench and resting her on top of him. Winry smiled and looked directly into his eyes and noticed he was blushing a bit. She wrapped her arms about his neck and she rested her head on his bare chest. Ed embraced her tightly and she jumped slightly from the sensation of the cool auto-mail on her warm skin. The couple laid there for a few minutes, enjoying eachother's embrace, Winry situated comfortably between Ed's legs, resting her head on his chest, her eyes closed peacefully.

Ed then brought her face up to his and gently touched his lips to hers, Winry, with a plan of her own, began to suckle on her husbands bottom lip and Ed, understanding her perfectly, opened his mouth slightly and Winry slid her tongue in between his soft lips. They both closed their eyes as their tongues danced together interlocking with eachother and the both of them took turns sucking on the others lips. Ed tightened his hold on Winry and pressed her body firmly against his own, unable to get close enough to her, no matter how tight they held eachother the passionate couple wanted more. Winry pulled away from her husband and smiled at him.

"You've been waiting _all day _for this haven't you?" Winry asked with a lighthearted laugh in her voice as she remembered the incident this morning when they were getting dressed. Ed rolled his eyes.

"You sound like your talking about Mustang." Ed commented. Unlike that perverted General of his, Ed had a _love_-life not a _sex_-life. Winry laughed at her husband's comment, it did hold a lot of truth. Winry's laughing was short lived though as Ed grabbed the bottom of her black shirt and pulled it off her with ease revealing a very skimpy black bra, which he discarded a moment later. Winry suddenly felt cold as the two flipped over on to their sides laying and facing eachother so she curled up into the FullMetal Alchemists warm and comforting embrace.

Soon Winry began to trace the muscle contours on Ed's well-toned chest with her index finger and when she got over to the part where his flesh connected to the auto-mail he winced a little. Noticing that particular spot to be especially sensitive Winry began to trace small, light circles with her finger around the scarred flesh that she knew so well.

Meanwhile Ed moved his hands upward to Winry's bare chest and began to suckle on her right breast while massaging and kneading the other with his auto-mail hand. Winry moved her finger away from Ed's shoulder when he began playing with her breasts and she moaned with pleasure. She lifted her husband's head off her breast and pressed her lips roughly against his and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Win. For now and for eternity." He told her as their lips separated. Winry smiled, Ed could be so romantic at times and whenever he said something like that her heart sang.

"I love you too Ed. And I always will love you as long as I live." She replied in a gentle, sincere voice. Ed grinned one of those famous, sexy, teeth-baring grins that he always did and moved his hands downward on Winry's body and she began to giggle as they moved over her abdominal area.

"Ticklish hmm?" Ed inquired teasingly as he continued to make light motions over her mid-section. Winry tried to hold back her laughter but she was unsuccessful, Ed's motions around such a sensitive area sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Ed…ahaha! Please…s-stop that…t-tickles! Hahahahaha!" Winry uttered in between giggles. Ed obeyed her, not wanting to do anything to disappoint his wife, never wanting to ever hurt her in any way he stopped and made a mock puppy-dog face, but then smiled. Ed continued to move his hands even further downward until they came to the waistband of her pink cargo pants. He grabbed onto them and pulled them down to her ankles at which time she kicked them off and onto the floor.

Winry gave an I'm-going-to-do-something-that-you'll-love-but-I'm-not-telling-you-what smirk to Ed and then she slipped her hand into his boxers and grasped his ever hardening shaft. As she continued to run her hands over his genital area Ed's body stiffened and he groaned with pleasure. He wrapped his arms tight around Winry's shoulders and pressed his lips to hers once more and his auto-mail hand trailed downward and slipped off her black lace panties and tossed them aside; Winry then did the same with Ed's boxers.

Ed smirked yet again and then suddenly he plunged a metal finger into Winry's core causing her to whimper at the new sensation. He then began moving his finger slowly in, out, in out and Winry gasped the deeper in he went. Unable to resist the mounting temptation Winry began moving her fingers all around Ed's auto-mail arm once again, playing with various screws, wires and plates.

"Have I ever mentioned how unbearably sexy your auto-mail is?" she asked him seductively, twisting a screw in his elbow.

"Only about 1000 times since we've been married." Ed replied as he removed his finger and licked off the sticky fluid that remained on it. He then set back to his previous ministrations of pleasuring the woman he loved more than life itself.

"Well, lets make it 1001. Your auto-mail is extremely sexy" she whispered in the same seductive tone as before. Ed then returned his attention to Winry's lower region and with his thumb he began to play with her clit. Applying slight pressure to the hardening nub he made Winry cry out with pleasure.

"Aaaah! Right there Ed…Agh! That feels so good." she cried unable to control herself. As Ed brought his hand back up to its normal level he simply stared at her, deep into her pale blue eyes he could see about 1million emotions fighting for dominance, the most powerful one being lust _Well that's weird. And Here I thought the strongest of the Homunculi was Envy _Ed joked silently, to the point where he laughed out loud a bit. "What's so funny Ed?" Winry asked.

"Nothing." He replied simply as he moved closer to Winry he began rubbing his hard shaft against her opening just grazing the outside. Winry moaned with pleasure and she realized she couldn't take anymore.

"Aaaah! Edward! I want you!" she shouted, the inside of her core beginning to hurt with longing.

With that the couple flipped over so Winry was on the bottom and Ed positioned his shaft at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this Win?" he asked cautiously.

Winry nodded "I'm sure." She affirmed.

"I don't wanna hurt you Win. If I am I'll stop, I swear." he promised as he thrust into her. Winry screamed from the sudden sensation and Ed had a scared and surprised look on his face.

"Winry! Are you all right? I'll stop if you need me to…" he offered out of concern.

"I'm fine Ed, it's a good…happy pain. Just go on. I'll be fine, like last time." she informed him to ease his worry. Ed leaned down and kissed Winry passionately as he began to move in and out of her at a comfortable pace for both of them.

"E-Edward! More…please…More!!" she begged and she began bucking her hips to meet her husbands at each and every thrust. The both of them were reaching their peak, panting and screaming eachother's names.

"Winry!" "Edward!!" they both shouted eachother's name in perfect harmony as they reached the crescendo and Ed collapsed next to Winry and he embraced her tightly, still keeping their connection.

"I love you Win…so so much" Ed stated kissing his wife on the cheek and flashing her yet another of those super-sexy big grins of his.

"I love you more." Winry teased bringing her arms back around his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry if I worried too much Win. I just cant stand the thought of ever hurting you, or Al or Nina or Teacher or even my father. I love you way too much." Ed apologized "I know I really don't deserve someone as flawless as y-" Ed was cut off by Winry.

"Edward that's crazy. As far as I'm concerned you're absolutely perfect." Winry stated. Ed nuzzled his face into Winry's soft blonde hair.

"No matter what happens, even if I get stuck going back to work in Central. I'll always love you more than anything on earth Winry." he declared.

"I love you too. Now try to get some sleep." Winry replied curling up to Ed's naked figure as the both of them fell into a deep sleep, never ever letting go of eachother through the entirety of the night.

**Notes: Ed and Winry WERE NOT married when Winry got pregnant with Nina. I'm sorry if they're a little OOC but I did my best, this is a hard couple for me to work with for a lemon since Ed has a very introverted personality. I'm Sorry if Nina seemed to have too broad a vocabulary for a 4yr old, but I had no duller synonyms.**

**Standard Disclaimer:**** I Do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters (Except Nina in this story, I made her from my own mind) Total credit for the characters go to the rightful creator of FMA. **

**Please do me a favor: Please reveiw it, you're allowed to flame ONLY IF: you tell me atleast one small way I can make it better, But Please, constructive critisism is really appreciated. Telling me "Wow, that was a good story" or "Omg your story sucked!" doesn't help me at all. Thank You D**

**Story by: Cheyenne G.**

**(Sasukefanx12)**

**(PokemonCG) **


End file.
